The Fifth Law
by Persona13
Summary: Magic. A sin beyond all others. I'm sure one person would be willing to forgive me. God's certainly in no position to. Of course, I reserve the right to be wrong. Hopefully, the boy won't become obsessed with raw power. Not likely to happen, but it's good to have hope. Still, my debt is payed and the record cleared. Original plan changed, hopefully for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my head. Since I evidently lack the ability to write good stories, I would like to offer this to any one would would like to continue where I left off. This was also an experiment to see if this method of writing is favored more by the people on this site, for I will simply have to go for massive chapters. I don't know if I have that ability, personally, but if that's what I need to do, please let me know. If you do decide to take this offer, would you be so kind as to shot me a pm so I may read it? Thank you in advance.

* * *

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you, Issei Hyoudou? Very well, a favor for a favor. You helped me, and so too will I help you. Understand that this is not a miracle that I use lightly, for a past without future is not something anyone can bear. Now, Issei, bear witness to this Magic that I am about to show you. Observe me as I commit an irrefutable crime against humanity, the planet, and the divine. Remember, and live." The Fifth Magic, inherited from Aoko Aozaki, answers me as I begin. If the Second Magic were available to me, this would be a pointless exercise, for that Magic does not truly change the future. It creates branches, new timelines where both the original event and the altered version exists side-by-side. In contrast, the Fifth Magic erases the original event in order to replace it with the event that I decide. I can feel the weight of the Gods and their servants as they push against me, a fight that I win by simple virtue of being a Magician. They lack understanding of what it mean to wield Magic, while I have wielded it from birth. No doubt any of those gods or servants could destroy me with ease, but when it comes to Magic, I know the rules.

To change one person's time is to change the time of the entire universe. Or rather, when I changed Issei's time, I had to remove him from it entirely. Issei ceases to exist, becoming akin to a distant and almost forgotten memory, desperately held on to by those that care for him the most. But to save his life, I cannot allow that. I look forward and back and observe the Sacred Gear he possesses. A dragon of considerable power, with an even stronger ability. To double his own power every ten seconds. But here, at the End of Time, an infinitely looping second allows him to reach his apparent full power almost instantly. Issei's death would mean hibernation, so the dragon grants me some of that power. I reach across Issei's time, searching for the catalyst(s) to the event that led to his death. A case of mistaken identity and a madman who wants to start a war, no matter the cost or result. I cannot prevent this, so I look back further, and look forward. I find the catalyst for his personality, and look from there. I am loath to change him, but based upon what I've seen this may be for the better. I induce his time to create the event that I deem appropriate and put it in place of his moment of death. A near-death experience is said to cause many epiphanies, so I've heard.

The moment the Fifth Magic was activated, everything with any sensitivity to mana felt it. They instinctively pushed against it in vain, desperately attempting to prevent something that they could not explain, fighting for a cause that they are simply unaware of. Magic, True Magic, is something that is regarded as the greatest of threats. There is nothing that fails to fall to its domain. The existence of 'Issei Hyoudou' failed to register in the minds and souls of those who knew him, and thus it was that Issei died. That event was erased by a power intrinsic to the universe, a correction of time when the existence of 'Issei Hyoudou' was declared to 'not exist' while 'Issei Hyoudou' was confirmed to be alive. To live is to exist, and thus a contradiction with the declared state of 'Issei Hyoudou.' There remained two viable methods of resolving the paradox: Issei Hyoudou is to live and thus 'exist' or Issei Hyoudou is to be destroyed and thus not 'exist'. Between the two, the first was selected, for Issei Hyoudou is already 'alive' and thus met the qualification for a 'human' to 'exist'.

I succeeded in my task. The dragon, Ddraig, is preparing his body to fight or to flee. A dragon, more than anything else, would understand the virtues in fleeing from an impossible situation if the option is available. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Issei Hyoudou. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other concerns that demand my attention. Perhaps we will see each other again, in the near future. Whether this parting be forever or merely for a short time…" I turn away from the young man. "That is up to you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we really want to try and recruit him?"

"Arisato, I know you have your misgivings about the young man, but the top brass think that he is important enough to recruit. Don't argue with me on this."

"His personality isn't the problem; it's the Magician that resurrected him. That is an enemy we cannot afford to make."

"Your concerns are noted, but the orders came down. Extend the offer, and if he refuses, that's the end of it."

"Yes sir." Minato Arisato, captain of Squad Six, gave is superior a salute.

"Dismissed." The bluenette wasted no time following in obeying. His (former) subordinate, Ken Kaneki, was waiting for him.

"Captain, I take it the operation a go?" The intelligence officer of Squad Three asked his former Captain.

"It is. I don't like it, but nothing I do about it at the moment."

* * *

Squad Six of the United Nations GENESIS Program-Japanese branch. Under the command of the Persona User, Minato Arisato, the squad consists of female teenage magic users and Sacred Gear users dedicated to the protection of humanity. Squad Six was formed from the necessity of not wasting valuable resources while the other squads refused to take them. Their record is exemplary, suppressing seventy-three situations (out of seventy-three) concerning conflicts between the Devils and Fallen Angels. Squad Six works closely with the American Squad Four and Russian Squad Ten. While Squad Six is respected for their achievements within Japan, their youth leaves them with little respect from the supernatural factions, with their captain being renowned for his victory over the Greek Mother of Night, Nyx. Arisato is often scouted for peerage by Devils and has had one hundred assassination attempts to this end.

…Yes, that means that one guy is in charge of a group of Magical Girls. It irritates him to no end.

* * *

"Last night, the bearer of the Sacred Gear, 'Boosted Gear', was murdered by a Fallen Angel. Her name is Raynare, a Fallen with one set of wings, and she has three known compatriots. Allegedly, she is in Kuoh on the orders of Azazel, but the Governor-General insists that she was ordered to observe the victim and make peaceful contact. Our orders are to capture Raynare and her allies, including Freed Sellzen, and make a recruitment offer to Issei Hyoudou." Minato cleared his throat. "Also, the top brass are trying to keep mum about the Magician that revived the boy. If you come across her, be polite. We cannot afford to make her an enemy. Moving on."

"If, in the process of capturing Freed Sellzen, he is to suffer an unfortunate accident, we are to return his body to the Vatican. Take care not to damage it too badly."

"Captain, what does the Vatican plan to do with him if we capture him?"

"Crucifixion. Keep in mind that the Vatican does not approve of the GENESIS Program, so take care not to cause an incident." Minato swept his eyes over his squad. "The operation begins in two hours. Dismissed." The chosen field team; consisting of Homura Akemi, Fate Testarossa, and Nanoha Takamachi; left to prepare themselves.

The Captain took a moment to reminisce. 'According to Igor, my physical age is dependent upon the progression of time in my world of origin. Since I haven't grown in seven years, Igor postulated that said world is caught in an infinite loop of my one year at Gekkoukan. The solution is obvious: I go back and finish my school year. The only major problem is that in order to do that, I would need to leave my responsibilities to GENESIS and Squad Six behind. Maybe that's why the commander reassigned everyone and saddled me with a squad of Magical Girls. And since they all have to live with me, the jokes practically wrote themselves. I will admit to having written the vast majority.

…Junpei's gonna kill me. Scratch that, everyone in SEES is going to kill me. Damn.

"Are you alright, Captain?"

"Homura? Do you need something?"

"No, Captain. I just came to check up on you." She walked over and sat on my desk. "Will Issei be a member of our Squad?"

"Not likely. He's probably going to be held in reserve so he can be assigned wherever he may be needed." The girl started to fidget. I'm absolutely convinced she's bipolar. When she's on the job, she's focused and no-nonsense. Off duty, she acts like a lovesick middle school girl.

* * *

Homura Akemi has been with her Captain ever since she and Madoka became Puella Magi. The Ultimate Blocker, an unbreakable pillar that she held tightly to. She wasn't alone; many of her fellow squad members look up to him, maybe even admire him. He opened his house to them, fed them, clothed them, and educated them. Legally, the Japanese Government wasn't allowed to give them a salary, so they all received a generous stipend and access to the best educational facilities in the country. In practice, they were forced to live together in order to offset costs. Their responsibilities prevented them from focusing on school, so Captain Arisato decided to take us in. He makes enough to let us all live comfortably with our stipends and does his best to keep us ahead in school.

"Thanks for the compliment, warms my heart, it really does."

"Eh?" What was that?

"You do realize you were thinking aloud… right?"

"EH?!" My face began to burn.

"Oh boy, here we go…"

My hands flew to my cheeks as I began to sob. Captain Arisato sighed and started to stroke her back.

"It's alright, Homura. Nothing worth getting upset about." Once I calmed down, he continued. "Now, finish getting ready."

"Yes sir."

* * *

I check my Evoker and sword. A normal gun would work better, but those are not only illegal, but I already have something with a pistol grip. I would hate to get the two confused. Someone knocked. "Enter." Another of my former subordinates-now a member of Squad One-Jaune Arc, did so, closing the door behind him.

"Sir." I could tell he was trying his level best not to laugh. "So, the Arisato magic strikes again, eh?"

"Don't."

"But Captain, you should be embracing this! I mean, how many people have legal license to have a harem of Magical Girls?"

"Jaune, shut up."

"Yes sir." The blond idiot's still laughing.

"Congratulations on becoming logistics officer."

"Thank you sir."

"Did you need something?"

"No sir; just came to check up on my old Squad. That and the Fallen Angels are showing signs of division."

"Kokabiel."

"You hit the nail on the head, sir. Squad Six likely won't see full mobilization against him, but you might, so keep an eye out."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, sir. May I take my leave?"

"You may."

"I'll just leave you to your harem, Captain. Although, could you be a bro and send one my way?" The Arc scurried as a pencil embedded itself next to his ear, sinking into the stone wall until only the eraser could be seen.

"Time to get to work. And Jaune, when are you going to ask her out?" The idiot might need a kick in the ass from his former Captain if he keeps dancing around her like that. It was funny the first three months, watching them squirm, but now they just need to get together or separate.

* * *

Despite being the chosen field team, they wouldn't be seeing much direct combat. The Captain, on the other hand, would be doing most of the heavy lifting with the rest of his teammates acting in a supporting role. The reason for this is that the top brass can't take them seriously, being a bunch of Magical Girls. Captain Arisato is the primary agent of the Squad and the only one to have seen major combat, so command tends to lean on him. Officially, the achievements of Squad Six rest squarely on their Captain's shoulders. Off the record, Minato has a habit of getting them involved in their normal states and trained them on using their abilities without the compulsion to transform. Some, like Homura, have no problem in using their powers effectively with the Ultimate Blocker; while others, namely Nanoha and Fate, have a serious compulsion to transform.

* * *

"So, the Church sent the Ultimate Blocker? I wonder why." The Fallen Angel, Raynare considered the situation. Minato Arisato, 24 years old, known as the Ultimate Blocker after getting caught in the cross-fire of Grayfia Lucefuge and Sirzechs Lucifer during a training session. Despite being hit by their strongest attacks, the boy was completely unscathed; not even his clothes were damaged. Considering the gulf of power between the two Devils and the Human, the Human was not only still alive, but didn't even falter in his step. The Ultimate Blocker went on to survive an attack by the former wielder of Excalibur Destruction, an exorcist who mistook him for a Stray Devil. Despite striking him directly on the neck, the sword failed to break skin or activate.

"So, how should we do this?" Mittelt asked her leader.

"Every armor has its weak point, every Achilles has his heel. All we have to do is find it."

"And what do you plan on doing about the Magician?" Dohnaseek posed that question.

"She's a human with some special magic. Big deal." The male Fallen sighed at her ignorance.

"You don't understand what that title means, do you? Magicians are not forces to take lightly. While it's true that any angel, Fallen or otherwise, can kill one it is also true that that Magician is more than capable of reaping a fearsome tally. The Magic used yesterday could have removed us from time, had its user been so inclined. Do not meddle in the affairs of Magicians-"

"For they are subtle and quick to anger. I know my Tolkien."

"I was going to say that the Magician is still in the city."

* * *

We waited for nightfall. A new moon was out and we had time. The girls took to their positions quickly and easily, just as they were trained. No usage of magic, no flashes of light, no flaring of power. Nothing but the breath of the wind and the stars peering down from above. Homura was ready to act, rifle at the ready. A silencer would muffle the report of the gun, not truly silence it, but the effect would be unnoticeable from the distance that she's firing. It will also reduce the muzzle flash, and the enchantments will mask it completely. It's not perfect, but it is effective at its job.

"Well then, Captain. Are you ready?" The Governor-General asked me.

"Yes, I am." I make my way to the church with Azazel following close behind. He's able to use magic in order to hide himself, but if the Leader of the Fallen Angels-for whom might makes right-can detect him, that just means that he's losing his touch. None of the Stray Exorcists seem to about, nor are the Fallen Angels. Of course, they may not be expecting an attack. Sloppy.

The door is open, but I take the time to carefully check for traps, magical or mundane. The arrogance of most supernatural entities makes them unwilling to believe that something that isn't magical is unable to harm them. My Evoker being a prime example. It isn't even a proper weapon, so I guess I can understand why they wouldn't be wary of it. The average person? They see a gun, and react appropriately.

Once I verify that there are no traps, I take even more time to ensure that there are no traps in the main hall. I'm sure it has a proper name, but I can't think of it at the moment. The pews are busted, as are the symbols of worship. The cross has been removed. Typical of the Fallen Angels.

"Oh? Do we have a guest? Oh this makes me so happy!" A white-haired young man in church vestments come out of a room.

"Freed Sellzen, I take it?"

"Ah~, so you know who I am? Despite the reports, he doesn't seem particularly crazed. Of course, it could just be that nothing set him off. His pupils suddenly shrank. "We~ll, I hope you won't mind playing with me~" He pulled a hilt, a standard issue Light Sword, and charged. He also started to lick his lips in a wholly inappropriate manner for what is about to happen. My current Persona, Beelzebub, grants me protection from the light element as well as slashing attacks, so this shouldn't be too dangerous. I parried the sword and went for his wrist, a vulnerable area for any swordsman-indeed, any fighter. "So fast~ Don't you know not to speed through the foreplay?" He actually moaned that. Sexually, not painfully. He still hasn't gone off completely, at least not to the degree described in the reports.

"You aren't the real Freed Sellzen, are you?"

"Oh~ how did you know?" He doesn't even try to deny it.

"You're acting too calm, too stable. That and you just told me." A fake Freed Sellzen means a free Freed Sellzen. He takes a bullet to the temple, courtesy of Homura. Good shot.

"So, you figured it out, eh? Not bad, not bad at all." The four Fallen Angels we came for arrive, power flaring, wings spread wide, spears undulating. "So, do you really think you can handle the four of us?"

"I have a better question. Do you really think the four of you can handle me?" Azazel took the opportunity to make his entrance. He didn't need to flare his power, reveal his wings, or even raise his voice. They knew him, respected him, and feared him. "Now then, are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to use force?" He phrased it as a question, but it really wasn't. Two of the Fallen, Dohnaseek and Mittelt, evidently decide that fighting the Governor-General wasn't worth the effort and heeded the command, dispersing their light spears. The third, Kalawerner, follows in short order. That just leaves Raynare, who also surrenders herself. "So, that makes seventy-four suppressions for Squad Six. Not bad."

"Thank you."

"A man of few words, I see. Ah well, I got what I came here for." Azazel leaves with his treasonous subordinates, leaving me with the remainder of my mission.

"Now to make a pitch to Issei."

"No need, Captain. Fate and Nanoha already convinced him."

"I see." I survey the area around me. "Hm?" I take cover as someone else enters the church. A nun. If my memory serves me, this is Asia Argento, former Holy Maiden and accused Witch. Fortune seems to smile upon me. "Good evening." I stood up slowly, making sure to keep my hands in sight.

"Good evening." Her voice is high, but not unpleasantly shrill.

"My name is Arisato Minato, Captain of Squad Six, GENESIS Japan. May I ask your name?"

"Ah, my name is Asia Argento… or is it Argento Asia?"

"Asia-san, do you mind if I call you that?" She shakes her head. "Well then, Asia-san, I'm not sure if you know, but the Fallen Angels that used to call this place home were retrieved by their boss. They won't be coming back anytime soon, so-as a member of GENESIS-I am obliged to ask you a few questions. You are, of course, within your rights to refuse to answer any question at any time."

"Okay."

"First, how are you connected to the Fallen Angels?" Asia sat down across from me.

"When the Church excommunicated me, Raynare took me with her and protected me from exorcists from the Church."

"Thank you. Next, are you are of the murder committed by Raynare?"

"What murder? She never killed anyone when I was with her." She sounded shaken. So Raynare left her pursuers alive to get Asia to trust her. With a Sacred Gear like Twilight Healing, it makes sense not to ostracize the young nun.

"Last question, do you have anywhere to go now that Raynare and her compatriots are gone?"

"No." Wonderful.

"Very well, then as a member of GENESIS, I am obligated to house you until you can find your own housing. To be clear, that does not mean you will have to live with me, but it does mean that I will be responsible for your well-being."

"Okay."

"Homura, please escort Asia-san here to our house. She'll stay there until she decides otherwise-and we find sufficient lodgings for her."

"Yes sir." Homura arrives quickly, striking up a connection rather quickly with the somewhat naïve nun. They leave, chatting about something that I don't particularly care about. Job done, both major objectives completed, with the issue of Freed being on the run.

Not bad, not bad at all.

* * *

GENESIS is the name of a United Nations program intended to protect humanity and its supernatural allies from the major mythological faction. The spiritual descendant of a joint American-Russian program of the same name, GENESIS agents are generally successful in completing their missions, usually the suppression of supernatural incidents before they get mundane humans involved; to this end they are well-received by the leaders of the three Judeo-Christian factions and are often invited to mediate treaties and disputes. In the same vein, the Vatican does not approve of the existence of GENESIS, but lacks the ability to do anything about it. There is an agreement that mandates that no GENESIS member is allowed to set foot in Vatican City while the Vatican agreed to not make any further demands of the program. In practice, this means that the Vatican will stop sending exorcists to apprehend agents and allow for greater cooperation between the two groups.

* * *

This chapter marks the beginning of what I decided to do with the Fifth Law. Issei will be a major character, this was meant to introduce some of the concepts I'll be working with. Take note of the fact that I know this won't be perfect, but so long as I improve over time, I will have achieved my goal. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know if you notice something that can use some polish or improvement. Thank you in advance.


End file.
